EP177
}} Wings 'N' Things (Japanese: はばたけヤンヤンマ！あしたのそらへ！！ Flap, ! Fly to Tomorrow's Sky!!) is the 177th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 14, 2000 and in the United States on November 17, 2001. Blurb It's a sunny day on the road to Johto when our heroes encounter a Yanma... a troublemaker of a Yanma! When Yanma steals Ash's hat, the gang chase after it as it returns to its trainer, a young boy named Zachary. Although Ash gets his hat back, even Zachary can't control Yanma's antics. After Yanma breaks every window in town with its Sonic Boom attack, Zachary's father forces Zach to return Yanma to the wild. A moment too late, Zachary realizes he can't abandon his friend. Will Zachary be able to find Yanma and learn what it takes to become a true Pokémon trainer? Plot It’s a sunny day on the road in Johto when and encounter a . Ash analyzes it with his Pokédex. Soon the Yanma flies over and steals Ash's hat! As Ash chases it, a boy comes up and commands Yanma to stop, but it doesn't. He grabs it and doesn't let go. The boy introduces himself as Zachary Evans. But then Yanma flies off! Soon Yanma reaches a town. Everybody there seems afraid of the Yanma. Soon Ash and his friends catch up. When Yanma suddenly beats its wings, all the glass in a nearby store shatters! Zachary returns Yanma. The storekeeper comes out and yells at Zachary. It seems this has happened before. The storekeeper carries Zachary off to see his dad. Ash and the gang follow. Later, Mr. Evans, Zach's dad and glassmaker, makes Zach apologize to the store keeper, Mr. Strussel. Mr. Strussel says Zach should release Yanma, and Mr. Evans sadly agrees. Later, at a playground, Zach tells Ash and the gang why he picked Yanma. According to him, there was a severe rainstorm a few months ago. Zach was helping his dad on the way back from delivering glass to another town when they spotted a Yanma lying on the ground. The two of them took it home and took care of it. However, as soon as it got better, Yanma broke all the glass in Mr. Evens' workshop. Zach decided to train Yanma, but to no avail. After telling the story, Zach decides to let Yanma go. Ash and the gang are surprised, but Zach says that a window maker's son wasn't meant to be a Yanma Trainer. Soon, out in the forest, Zach says goodbye and runs away sadly, but trips while Ash and the gang catch up. Zach realizes he was wrong about releasing Yanma and returns to the location he released it in. When they head back though, however, Yanma is gone. Meanwhile, is out looking for the "twerps" when they see Yanma. Yanma lands by a river to get a drink, and Team Rocket catches it in a net. Yanma tries to fly away, but is caught by a rope Team Rocket attaches to it. Frustrated, Yanma produces a that breaks the windows in a nearby empty cabin. Soon, Team Rocket uses Yanma to break glass in the town it came from. Right after, Team Rocket, disguised as glass makers, starts selling glass to the town. Soon, Team Rocket rejoices with food but doesn't give Yanma any. Meanwhile, Ash and the group are looking for Yanma without Zachary, and see a Pokémon Center. They hurry over and see Zach's dad inside. Meanwhile, Zach is searching for Yanma in town and asks Mr. Strussel and two other people if they've seen Yanma. Mr. Strussel tells Zach that he's onto him. Then he tells Zach about Team Rocket's scam and how he thinks Zach is involved with it all. Mr. Strussel picks up Zach and carries him off to Mr. Evans. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends look at the stained glass windows Mr. Evans made, and he explains that he was afraid of Yanma breaking the stained glass too. Soon, Mr. Strussel appears with Zach and tells Mr. Evans the story from his point of view. Then Meowth and Yanma run past the Pokémon Center, while Jessie and James appear and recite their . Ash sends out , and Misty sends out . Team Rocket then tries to use Yanma but Mr. Evans stops them because Yanma would destroy the stained glass. Upon hearing this, Team Rocket says that Yanma will destroy the stained glass if Ash and the group try to attack. Jessie sends out and it uses bind on Chikorita and Poliwhirl. Chikorita and Poliwhirl try to attack but don't want the windows to be destroyed, so they hold back. Then, Misty tells Zach to try and return Yanma to its Poké Ball; Zach is successful. Chikorita uses and Poliwhirl uses on Arbok, but uses to hurt Chikorita and Poliwhirl. Then Zach has the idea to use Yanma in battle. Ash uses his Pokédex to check Yanma's attacks. Next, Yanma uses Sonic Boom, knocking out Arbok. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but Yanma uses to dodge. Then Chikorita, Poliwhirl, and Yanma use , blasting off Team Rocket. Mr. Strussel apologizes to Zach and Yanma. Later, the stained glass is finished, Zach and Yanma are a team, and the journey continues! Major events * Misty's Poliwhirl is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Zachary Evans * Mr. Evans * Residents (Mr. Strussel; among others) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Zachary's; debut) * (fantasy) * (image) * (image) * (image) * (image) * (image) Trivia * Ash's hat is stolen by a Pokémon for the third time; the first time was by a in Primeape Goes Bananas, and the second time was by in The Power of One. * Though is afraid of most s, she is not afraid of , as actually noticed. This is probably because Yanma is part Bug-type and part . * This is the first episode where 's mouth is green rather than yellow, although its mouth was green in its Who's That Pokémon? appearances. * This is the first episode when a character releases a Pokémon and then recatches it. This happened for the second time with and her in Twice Smitten, Once Shy!. * This episode premiered in Japan on the same day was first released. Errors * When and are hit with 's , Poliwhirl's Japanese voice can be heard. * Despite stating it would name two of Yanma's attacks, the Pokédex actually named three. * In the dub, the Pokédex named Tackle and as a " ". Dub edits * The original airing of this episode on Hungama TV in started it directly from the title card, skipping the part of the episode that comes before it. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=לב שבור' |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |sv= |hi=पंख और काँच! }} 177 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda de:Gefährlicher Flügelschlag es:EP179 fr:EP177 it:EP177 ja:無印編第177話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第178集